


The Crab and the Nixon

by Aj_The_Destroyer



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Engagement, Love, M/M, Romance, Why Did I Write This?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_The_Destroyer/pseuds/Aj_The_Destroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Nixon is madly in love with Eugene, who recently left him for unknown reasons, and is unable to focus on work because of it. What will come of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crab and the Nixon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

President Nixon sat alone in his office, staring blankly at the papers on his desk. He sighed and leaned forward, desperately trying to concentrate on the important documents in front of him. His mind was in a whirl, and his eyes were heavy. He hadn’t slept well in days; for each time he would close his eyes, he could only see his former lover. The images kept him awake, making him sorrowful that his beloved Eugene had left him.

  
‘Ah, Eugene,’ President Nixon thought to himself, ‘If only you were here with me, or I with you…’ Images of his love filled his mind, making it even harder to concentrate on his work. Nixon thought about Eugene's silky red shell, and how much he loved its touch. He easily recalled vivid memories of the long nights spent just stroking the silky, wax like frame until Eugene would drift off into sleep.

  
But there was a specific night, which Nixon could recall better than any of the others. The night Eugene first told Nixon that he loved him. His exact words were, “Aye, Nixon. I love ya more than me money.” Followed by a hearty laugh and the stroke of Eugene’s claw to Nixon’s face.

  
Nixon’s happy thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

  
“Let yourself in,” Nixon called, attempting to return his focus to the papers.

  
“Nixon…” chimed a familiar voice. President Nixon recognized the voice immediately and raised his head. There, right in front of him, was Eugene Krabs.

  
Nixon hopped up from his desk in a frenzy, almost knocking his chair over so that he could reach Eugene as soon as possible.

  
“Eugene… I thought you were gone... I thought I would never see you again…”

  
“Aye me, Nixon. Nothing could keep me from you… I’m so sorry I left, but it’s stressful falling in love with a man that has so much power… and money. I don’t even know where I got the thought from that you valued your country more than your crab.” Eugene whispered before pulling Nixon into a long hug.

  
“Eugene… I’m so sorry. I know I’ve spent long hours at the office, but what else can I do? I’m the president. It’s expected from a man of my position to work hard all hours of the day that I can bear. If you say you’ll be mine again, I’ll be with you forever.” Nixon sighed, looking to his crab lover with hopeful eyes.

  
“Forever is an awfully long time, Nixon,” Mr. Krabs began, “But I’d really love to be with you for that long. That’s why I came back.”

  
“Oh Eugene-” Nixon was interrupted by a claw to the lips, silencing the president so that Eugene could speak.

  
“I came back because…” Eugene propped himself down on one knee, pulling out a shiny golden ring. “I want to marry ya, Darlin’. Whaddya say? Be mine forever?”

  
Nixon’s hands clasped his face, and tears began to form in his eyes. He nodded his head in approval, before dropping down the the same elevation as Eugene and wrapping his arms around him, tears streaming down his face.

  
“Yes, Eugene!” The president mumbled, “I knew I wanted to marry you the moment I laid eyes on you…”

  
Mr. Krabs returned the hug, comforting his now fiance.

  
“We’ll be together until the end of time, Eugene.” Nixon bellowed.

  
“Ay me, we will.” Eugene replied.

“Forever?”

“Forever.”


End file.
